Whatever You Say I Am
by E A S Y t o F O R G E T
Summary: After falling off a cliff, Robin was left bruised and with a horrible case of amnesia. But it wasn't the Justice League or Young Justice that found him- It was Slade. - KF/Robin - Jason Todd and Slade appears in this.
1. Prologue

_PROLOGUE_

- x -

It_ hurts._

That was the first thing he thought of. He slowly opened his eyes, to stare at... well, he _honestly_ did not know what exactly he was staring it. It was all too blurry for him to comprehend. So he gave up, shutting his eyes again.

'_Let's see, I hit my head, and definitely broke a bone somewhere._'The boy frowned, fingers twitching in thought; he didn't have the strength to do any bigger motions. '_Five times five is twenty-five...' _His finger stopped tapping as he confirmed his train of thought:_ 'Okay, I'm thinking straight._'

'_So why can't I remember my name?_'

That was the first thing that really hit him. He had forgotten who he was- and he couldn't even remember what he looked like... Was 'he' a male or female? He felt his brows furrow in frustration.

He believed the correct term for the state he was in was 'amnesia'.

From what he learned from... somewhere, the lad was unsure just where exactly he learned it from. He knew that the victims of amnesia would usually remember _something. _Like someone that was close to him or a memory- _anything _that would give them a tiny thread of hope in their lives.

But he had _nothing_.

No memory, no recollection of who he was or what he looked like, he tried to think, but he was drawing blanks.

Damn, even being _dead _right now is better than this. Having no memories and nowhere to go (not to mention his inability to move right now), was not a good situation to be in.

He felt the corners of his lips tug up to a smirk, a motion that just... felt _right. _

Had he smirked in tough situations like this before? It all felt so familiar.

Well, regardless of whether or not he has, that smirk gave him _hope_. It was all the inspiration he needed to open his eyes and observe his surroundings once more.

He sat up slightly, despite what felt like bruised ribs, he managed to look up for just a brief moment. The first thing he saw was the side of what seemed to be a mountain... or a cliff, but he couldn't decide how to describe it (maybe his vocabulary got mixed up in his head because of this whole amnesia thing). It was safe to assume that he fell off of the cliff that was towering over him now.

"Anyone there?" He stuttered weakly at the sky.

He got an answer- from an unfamiliar voice: "Surprise, surprise." His voice was a taunting, resonating sound, but it was filled with hope for the boy with no memories. "Just like you, a little bird, to fall out of your nest."

The 'little bird' fell on his back again to stare at the visitor. He was a man, you could tell from his body. The man's face, however, was covered with an orange-black mask, revealing only one eye. The same eye that was now gazing at him intently, recognition behind it hidden along with another unreadable expression. Shock, perhaps? The boy could care less.

He knew who he was.

He had hope.

"Who am I?"


	2. 1: Ignorance is Bliss

**(A/N:  
>Yes, this is just a huge cluster of Robin requests on Anon meme:<br>Amnesiac Robin meets Slade,  
>KF x Amnesiac Robin,<br>Older Jason Todd (Red Hood) x Robin Bromance/Slash**

**Also, I'm no writer, so constructive criticism is a huge plus.**

**I'm trying to clarify this universe the best I can, feel free to ask questions.)**

_ONE -  
>Ignorance is bliss<em>

- x -

"_You're lost, Robin, but I can show you the way-  
>as long as you don't question me or my methods."<em>

- x -

Robin was lost.

But he was far from stupid.

He wanted to reassemble the complicated puzzle of his life before he scattered all the pieces. Spending time with _Slade _wasn't going to help him out anymore. Slade was just one small jigsaw piece- and since he refuses to tell him anything prior to his amnesia, Robin was at a stand-still. Slade gave him shelter and in return Robin did his dirty work (usually just easy go-and-fetch missions) for him.

He couldn't do it forever. He needed to know who he really was.

But one year later, it seemed he was further from his goal than ever.

- x -

The news called Robin 'Slade II' or 'Slade the Second' because Slade wanted _him _to continue his line of 'work'. Which Robin instantly guessed was being a super-villain of sorts, since all Slade really did was steal things and kill people. But the teen didn't really worry about it, once he found his real identity, he was out of there. A goal he's been trying to attain for more than a year now, but he'll keep on trying.

Due to being Slade II, his attire 'on job' was the exact replica of Slade's, except smaller tailored to fit Robin. The same orange and black mask was worn, save for the fact that Robin could see out of both eyes and it had enough buckles to make sure it was difficult even for Robin to tear it off with a yank. Why Slade went to such drastic measures was beyond him, and Robin knew better than to question him.

The mask was really uncomfortable, and if he had a choice, he would've preferred an eye mask.

He could hear his breathing echoing through the mask after dodging a couple of guards.

But now the computer chip was his.

He grabbed it and was just about to jump out of the window he had opened earlier-

And if it wasn't for the arm that pulled him backwards just as he jumped, he would've managed a successful getaway.

"Give me the chip," The deep voice threatened and Robin's nimble fingers slipped into his utility belt to grab a smoke bomb, but the man somehow saw through his tricks and twisted the boy's arm behind his back.

A strangled noise came out of Robin's mouth as the smoke bombs fell out of his grip onto the ground, scattering about like marbles. He tried to use his other hand to grab anything from his belt, but the man only pinned that one up against the window. The teen desperately tried to twist his arm out of the man's fingers but he only proved he was no match for the strength of a man a few years older than him.

Realizing his efforts were wasted, he glared at the man through the corner of his eye.

'_A red-hood, a leather jacket and gloves, the guy just screams "Badass Motherfucker", doesn't he?' _Robin snorted to himself.

"Hello _Slade,_" The man growled, name coming out tainted with something akin to mockery.

"I'm _not _Slade," Robin managed to hiss back, still glaring at him from the corner of his mask. "What are you, the Red-Masked Jackass?"

"It's Red Hood, actually." There was a tinge of amusement in his voice. He just took the chip out of Robin's pocket himself and let Robin go. Then he held the chip up mockingly: "Look here, kid, I know how much Slade wants this chip. Take me to him."

- x -

"Red-X, what a displeasure it is to see you again."

"It's actually Red Hood now." Red corrected him as his hand went up, holding the item like gold. "I heard you wanted this."

Slade took this as something akin to an insult, leaning back in his seat obnoxiously while Robin just stood there between the two of them, unsure of what to do. Red took the first step forward, still holding the computer chip up like a child showing a medal. With his other hand, he began tugging at his mask until it fell on the ground with a low thud.

Red had slicked back black hair and there was another eye mask beneath the one he just shed, but still, Robin could tell he was angry at _something_.

"Call me Jason."

"You're showing your true face to me? Frankly, I'm _honoured._" Sarcasm rolled off of Slade's tongue smoothly. Jason was not amused. Instead he placed his other hand on the chip, threatening to snap it with one jerky motion.

Slade glowered: "What do you need?"

"Dick Grayson," Robin's ears perked up at that name. It sounded familiar, _really _familiar. "Where is he?"

"Robin, leave."

Robin looked up at Slade. His curiosity was already taking the best of him. He wanted to know more, Jason knew something about _him._

"Please, _master, _let me stay."

Slade was always a sucker for the 'master' card.

Jason stared at Robin.

Underneath his mask, he could fell blood rushing up to his cheeks. Evil apprentice or not, Robin was still a self-conscious fourteen year old kid, Jason's glare was so intense it was pretty much melting through him. Thankfully, the man turned away from Robin as he was more concerned with whatever matter he had at hand: "Is Grayson with you?"

"I'm not inclined to answer that." Slade was grabbing something from his belt and Jason visibly stiffened.

By this point, Robin was extremely confused. And hot, his mask wasn't helping.

"For _fuck's _sake Slade," Jason's voice was dangerously high right now. The chip was tossed at Slade, as if a deal had already been made. "Batman needs him back; he'll kill you when he finds out."

_Batman... he's the hero of Gotham city, isn't he?_ Robin wondered as he began unbuckling his helmet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong," Slade caught the chip and placed it down without even checking it. His head was cocked arrogantly, in a teasing manner. "But wouldn't it be _pleasurable _for you to watch him suffer?"

Jason didn't miss a beat: "Only if I'm causing it."

The mask finally popped off.

The room went silent.

Robin looked around to see what he missed out on.

"Robin-"

"Grayson-"

They were both saying things at the same time. His blue eyes widened at this. Slade's voice was dark and intimidating while Jason's voice was quiet and calculating. For a second, he didn't know who to listen to.

It was when Jason said "Let's go home." that Robin knew where to go.

**(A/N: XD Don't worry, it's nowhere near finished yet.)**


End file.
